<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and me by Captainstark12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109829">You and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12'>Captainstark12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Change in personalities, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Highschool to college to office, Jealous Steve Rogers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve transformation, Submissive Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Transformation, tony is a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High schooler Steve Rogers, has always had it rough..what with his weak and scrawny body no one had wanted anything to do with him.<br/>Until a flirtatious Omega named Tony Stark comes into his life</p><p>After a few shared heats and sweet loving however the two get separated and dont see eachother for two years until college<br/>---<br/>Tony find's Steve has changed during the past two years..and not just physically...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You smell nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to jellybeanforest for giving me the courage to start my own fanfic of Stony &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of school and Steve Rogers a scrawny 16 year old Alpha, ran as fast as his skinny legs could Carry him through the school hall. The bell would ring in just a few minutes and he didn't want to be squashed by his fellow schoolmates ( again ). there was only so little his frail body could take, just as he had reached his destination the school bell had rang and the hall way was busy with Students running around trying to get to class. "Success!" Steve happily said to himself. Another big accomplishment for his scrawny body. He smiled as he panted. Pulling his inhaler out of his pocket and placing it in his mouth to breath as he slowly walked to an empty seat next to his friend on the back of the classroom.</p><p>"Hey Steve!"</p><p>"Hey Sam..." he manages to say as he got to his seat.</p><p>"Can't believe Bucky's in Eaurope! Damn ..a whole school year without him...man.." Sam started as they saw the teacher enter the classroom and started calling out names. "Yeah... but he did say he'd come visit us on Christmas break" Steve smiled.</p><p>"That dude's always lucky" Sam whispered while Steve just nodded in agreement. </p><p>"Stark Anthony Edward" The teacher called...</p><p>No one answered...</p><p>The teacher called again and still no one answered.</p><p>"Stark...Anthony...hmmm...well I guess-"</p><p>"HERE I AM! Sir! Uh..sorry if I'm late..." An unbelievably Handsome boy shouted as he opened the classroom door. He had dark brown hair, big brown eyes. And a wonderful smile. He batted his thick long eyelashes twice giving off this puppy dog look at the now sighning teacher. "It's alright Mr. Stark...as long as it won't happen again" the teacher pointed to an empty seat and the young man followed. The empty seat was right next to Steve and the young blond extended his hand to greet the new seatmate. Unfortunately that was the same time a girl in front turned around to smile at the handsome teen and mistakingly shakes his hand and goes to shake Tony's hand as well. The girl goes to start a light conversation with Tony as he smiles brilliantly at her and Steve retreats his hand. He was always bad at making new friends anyway.</p><p> </p><p>                                 -----------------</p><p> </p><p>"That's not how time travel works! I keep telling you that!" A nerdy boy named Bruce said as he continued to 'educate' his frustrated friend.</p><p>"What! like you've done time travel before?" Clint asked as he rolled his eyes. " I've seen Back to the Future 45 times and it is explained by doc that if you change your past you can and WILL alter your future Bruce! Case close!"</p><p>Two weeks into the school year and Tony Stark an Omega had already found two of the best people he had ever meet. Bruce Banner, a somewhat nerdy student who was easy to get along with. Him and Tony were partnered in science class the third day of school and the two hit it off right away, The two were the smartest guys around campus and we're now a force to be reckoned with. Clint Barton on the other hand was no where near their level of intelligence but boy was he a blast to be around! He knew everybody on school ground, and when he says everybody he means everybody! The jocks, the cheerleaders, the future scientist ( Bruce and Tony ) ,the wannabe scientist, the kids selling drugs, the kids buying drugs and so on...they had met when Tony accused him of taking his aluminum pin that had the signature Stark logo on it. Clint had denied this even though the logo was showing...the two got into a fight with Bruce separating them pretty easily...Quick to give both boys a broken nose. The two just stared at the usually calm and non-violent classmate feeling a bit confused at first before both started laughing at how green Bruce actually looked. After that the three of them became real good friends..Shouting and arguing all day long.</p><p>"I really hate it when my heat cycle starts to kick in..." Bruce whined as he saw a couple of beta's and alpha's stare at him from across the cafeteria. His scent was attracting a few unwanted schoolmates as he fought his will to punch them. Bruce was an Omega and that was actually another thing that him and Tony had in common. Clint patted him on the back ready to offer his friend some help if he needed any. "Thanks..." Bruce smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. Clint was the only Beta in the group so the two Omega's really appreciated his presence.</p><p>"God you smell so Good Bruce! This seat taken?" A red headed girl ask as she sat down next to Clint and Tony. Not wanting to be too near Bruce.</p><p>"Knew an Alpha would come here soon..." Tony smirked as the red head playfully punched him. "Hey...it's not that strong yet..by next week I won't be able to come near you anymore" she pointed at Bruce as she took a bite of her apple then passed it to Clint who accepted it right away. "Hey Nat...wanna help me out later..I gotta pick a gift for my cousin's party next week...I really don't wanna go but.." "sure no prob! Anything for my lil sugarcube" Natasha teased and then started to laughed as Clint's face turned red. She loved making him feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. Tony laughed as well, but then something caught his attention and he started squinting his eyes that were now darted from their table to the next as he noticed a faint smell coming from behind him. He turned around and sniffed the air. "Everything okay Tony?" Natasha asked as she stopped leaning into Clint who was still red as a tomato. The other two notice and stared at him aswell. "Oh...yeah... it's just that...smell something..s'all..." He said as he kept on sniffing the air. "Oh..." Bruce turned red as he waved his hand. "No...not you... it's...something different..." He tried to look around but it was impossible to know where the smell came from. The cafeteria was jam-packed with Alpha's and beta's. So it was hard for him to find the source. Plus the smell was very faint, making it harder for him to sniff it out. Oh well... He sighed as the school bell rang, </p><p> </p><p>                                  -------</p><p>Steve tried to land a punch as he stumbled to the ground. The two Alpha's laughed as they continued to pick on him. This wasn't anything new to him. Two weeks into the school year and already he was being bullied. He now had a black eye on the right side of his face. All he needed to do was get these two guys off his tail. He tried numerous times to escape but to no avail. He really needed to get away...<br/>
Just then someone stumbled on one of the two Alpha's, Tripping on his feet. The two heads turned right away to the intruder and eyes quickly widen. </p><p>On the floor was Tony with his shirt half opened. They were able to see his pink nipples that peeked through his half open shirt. He bit his lips as he tried to get up, a bunch of boxes on the floor next to him. The two Alpha's quick to help him up, And take the boxes for him, Insisting they Carry it. he gave off his sweetest smile as he thank them and instructed them to take the boxes to the science lab. The two darted off quickly forgetting all about Steve...The small Alpha just stayed there. Unable to move as he kept on looking at Tony. The other turned to him and smiled "your welcome" with a swift wag to his hips as He started tucking in his shirt. Steve gape at him, Unsure of what just happened. Was that all an act? Did he do all that to help him? The Alpha wondered as he continued to stare. </p><p>"You okay Steve?" Tony asked when he realize Steve still didn't stir. "Y-yeah...thanks Tony..." "Want some ice on that?" Tony pointed to the black eye. Steve frown and slowly started to walk away. "It's...okay...i-" Just then Tony grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"Wait!" Sniff* sniff*...</p><p>Steve turned a bit confused. " Why...what-" he was cut off when Tony came closer and sniffed his neck. He tensed up at being so close to an Omega. Not use to the closeness. Tony continued to sniff till he notice Steve sweat a bit. "Your the one I smelled at the cafeteria earlier!!! I found you!!!" Tony declared, Happy that he was able to find the source. Steve swallowed a lump in his throat before he could speak, Stepping back a bit for space. "Ugh...yeah...I'm almost near my rut..it's about two weeks from now." Tony nodded at this. Steve couldn't believe Tony actually tried to find him. Well...his smell anyways..he frowned when he realize that now the Omega had known it was him he wouldn't be interested anymore. "You smell really good" Tony smiled, Steve looked a bit confused by the words. Shocked that anyone would say that. Usually no one would acknowledge his scent when he was in his cycle. Thinking it a waste to be with a weak Alpha, Especially when it wasn't really his rut yet. Usually when He wasn't in rut his scent was too thin to be noticed by anyone else.</p><p>"...so your cycle is in two weeks from now...?" Tony asked and the tiny blond nodded. "We should really do something about that eye of yours..." Tony smiled as he grabbed the tiny man's arm, Careful not to hurt him. "Where are we going?" Steve ask as Tony pulled him. "to the auditorium were gonna sing on the Stage..." The dark haired youth said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "To the nurses office duh!" Steve blushed which earned him a light pinch on his cheeks.</p><p>A week had past and the two had gotten along quite well. Steve had been very shy around Tony the first three days. Tony was a bit flirtatious and very touchy, Something Steve was very unuse to since he had only hang around Bucky and Sam all his life. And they weren't very touchy as Tony was. But Steve had gotten use to it within the week of being dragged around or hugged from behind. Aside from the physical affections Steve had gotten to know Tony pretty fast..he was an inventor! He was so advance for his age, thinking up new things and making blue prints with thing's Steve never even thought could be invented. Tony still kept sniffing him all through out the week though, Insisting that he needed to be near Steve. This made the tiny blond very happy that an Omega was actually hanging out with him because of his smell. But he didn't want to get his Hope's up. He was sure someone as attractive and rich and smart as Tony wouldn't want to do anything with a guy like him. He looked at his body and sigh. It was alright though...just having Tony as his friend and wanting to spend time with him was enough.</p><p>And now here they were having a heated discussion about pop music. "Pop music is music..." Tony defended his taste as he played the said genrie in Steve's room. Steve stared at Tony who was laying in his bed swinging his feet up on the air as he sang along to the music playing. Steve shook his head as he preferred country and the classics.</p><p>"Call me old fashion but I prefer the oldies any day..I just can't stand those Britney spears stuff." Tony rolled his eyes at that and decided to roll closer to Steve as the other sat down next to him. He placed his arm on Steve's small lap and started sniffing again the sweet smell that was growing stronger everyday, closing his eyes while doing so. Steve was use to his actions now and let him. "So...who were you planning on presenting with next week?" Tony asked which caught Steve off guard. A small blush rising on his cheeks. "Uh...no one... actually...I was just planning on...dealing with it by myself"</p><p>Tony's eye's widen as he snaps his head up. "Do it yourself? What?? NO!!! Oh my gosh that must be so painful!" Tony frowned, Steve's face grew redder as he tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing. He was use to the pain by now ( not really ). Tony stared up at him for a moment, his big brown eyes locked onto blue ones. His hand sneaking in to hold the other's thinner one. "Want to do it with me?" Tony ask, his voice soft as he continues to lock eyes with him.</p><p>Oh my God!</p><p>Was this for real? Steve couldn't believe what he had just heard, Tony Stark..The Tony Stark! one of the most handsome Omega's in school was asking him Steve Roger's to Present with him.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>Steve felt his heart rate speed up as he tried to think if this was even possible to happen to him. Brown eyes still staring him..Waiting..and with a heavy sign Steve looked at the Omega. "I don't need your pity Ton-" "who said this was pity?" Tony quickly replied. Steve looked taken aback by Tony's fast reply. With that the other gently smiled as he lifted his arms from the bed and repositioned himself to be setting instead of laying on it instead, taking thin hands once again and holding them. "You know I want to do this with you" he said as he leaned once more into Steve's neck, closing his eyes as he inhaled the Alpha's scent. He swore his brain went numb every time he caught a whiff of Steve's scent. His knees would get weak and his heart would start racing. He felt the need to submit to the small Alpha. To be taken by him. He wanted him. He wanted him so bad.</p><p>He felt Steve tense a bit as he nudge his nose into the Alpha's skin. This was another thing he loved about the Alpha. He was always so awkward that it was cute. He wasn't like all the other alpha's who were too proud, too full of themselves as if they knew they were the best. Steve was different..he was sweet and shy and very gentle. And somehow he wanted to break through that shell Steve was hiding from..he knew there was more to the Alpha than what he showed..Ever since he meet Steve all he ever wanted to do was be near him and be taken by him. The Alpha was pretty slow in taking the hints though. And now he knew he had to make the move... especially since Steve's rut would start next week. With that thought in mind he carefully pressed his tongue on the Alpha's neck. Earning a small moan from the other. " W-what are you d-doinnnggg...ahhh...Tony..." Steve breath as he felt his mind go numb from the sensation. Tony's face was now pressed onto his neck. tongue playing around as he trailed up to Steve's ear, biting it gently. "Let me help you Steve..." He whispered. Steve shivered at his words. Trying desperately to lift his trembling hands up and touch the seductive Omega. "Steve! Could you help your father with the car? It ain't moving...and he has to pick up some groceries for dinner tonight" Steve's mom shouted through the other end of the door. Tony quickly pulled himself away from Steve as he smiled innocently at Steve's mother once she opened the door and peeked in. "Steve are you feeling alright? You look flush" Steve's mother frowned as he tried to control his breathing again. "I'm alright mom...just need...some fresh air" he could still feel himself tremble a bit. Tony quickly jumped off of bed "you said your husband needed help with the car misses Rogers? You know I'm actually really good with mechanics" he started "oh! Well-" the two left the room leaving Steve alone to finally breath and finally compose himself before standing up and following them.</p><p>The evening went on and Steve would stare at Tony every time he had the chance. During dinner he could feel Tony's feet under the table brush his. A small blush would creep up as they'd both glance at each other while trying to act normal around Steve's parents who were having a wonderful time talking to Tony. And after dinner was over the other had to go home right away as his parents had called saying he needed to be there since they were having guess over that night. Steve walked him to the front yard as a black Ferrari parked right in front of them. opening up a window The man inside who's name was Happy waved at them, The two waved back as they got closer. Opening the car door Tony turned around and gave Steve a peck on the cheek earning him a small smile from the small Alpha. "See you tomorrow big boy" Tony wink as he got in and closed the door. Steve's smile widen as he felt his heart flutter. The car went off and left him standing there like a grinning maniac. He inhaled sharply as he slowly walked over to the porch. Thinking to himself</p><p>what the hell just happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who needs who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"well..look who's here...if it isn't the man of the hour" Bruce clapped his hands as Tony arrived in their usual table in the cafeteria. "Don't start with me Bruce...i still have jet lag here..." Tony whined as he slammed his head on the table. "Poor thing...going off to Italy for the weekend on such short notice...must be horrible.." Clint mused. "It was! Uh..i thought we were just having their friends over last Friday night...i didn't expect us to fly off right away just so they can see some new state of the art toaster or something..." Tony whined again. "Uh....i need sleep..." "there...there rich boy... everything's alright... at least you missed half of school" Clint patted his back as he tried to sit up straight. Bruce gave him some of his orange juice which Tony thankfully drank. " I don't know why you even bothered to show up though...you could of just went home right away and slept" Bruce said as he offered Tony some of his cookie's. Poor guy looked like a mess, "I don't wanna be stuck in that house feeling shitty with jet lag..sides i miss our cafeteria food too much" he smiled as he leaned into Clint to take a bite of his sandwich "Hey!.." the Beta frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Strange though, while Tony had been talking he was silently looking around for a certain alpha that was no where to be found. He had spotted Steve's friend named Sam a couple of tables away, But there was no Steve with him. Only Sharon and that scott lang guy was seated with him. The Omega frowned as he wondered where his cute alpha was. "If your looking for Steve.." Bruce began, Tony quickly turned his head at the other omega at the mention of the said alpha. " We haven't seen him since P.E class..." the omega finished as he opened his salad. "Yeah...guy's been missing since third period...must of went home or something..hey are you gonna eat that?" Clint said as he gestured to grab Bruce's salad. " Yes! I'm eating it right now!" Bruce said as he threatened to stab Clint with his fork. Tony frowned as the two friends started bickering around him. He stood to go to the boys room and freshen up a bit..ducking as Clint tried to jump Bruce for threatening him with a plastics fork.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was at the hallway walking however he caught a very familiar scent. Steve? Tony thought as he followed the scent that was getting stronger. Tony turned to a corner to realize he was in the gym. 'P.E class'... Steve must of stayed behind...Tony went inside and quickly closed the door behind him. And there he was.. Steve, hunched over on the corner of a bench at the very end. "Steve? You okay?" Tony asked as he quickly made his way to the sweating Alpha. Just as he was reaching him Tony's nostrils flared as he breathed in Steve's strong smell. Oh my god! Steve quickly looked at him. Sweat covering his face and whole body, trembling as he said the Omega's name. " T-Tony?" Tony's eyes traveled down and realized Steve was shivering, his hand was still stroking his quivering cock..and my god was it huge! Tony couldn't keep his eyes off it. Steve's cock had veins under it pulsing and was already leaking cum..trembling as his Shakey hand managed to still stroke it. Tony felt his hole leak and own cock twitch at the same time at this. But he swallowed and let his concern take over. " Steve...a-are you rutting?" Tony asked. the small Alpha just nodded with a dry mouth. "S-sorry..." "NO! NO! There's nothing to say sorry about...oh my gosh did it just start now?? Have you been here the whole time? Oh my gosh why didn't you tell anyone?? Ah!!!...the nurse...you could of...of.." Tony stopped, he was being frantic and this was no time to be shouting or scolding Steve..he needed help FAST. "I...i didn't want to-" Steve began but Tony stopped him with a finger to his mouth. "It's okay... that's not important now..." he said as his beautiful brown eyes stared down at the trembling alpha. "Do you want me to help you?" He asked as he carefully bent down on the wooden floor shifting himself in-between his friends skinny legs. The small blond stared down at him, mouth dry and open as he answered "y-yes....if...if it's okay wi–ahhhh...oh my god T-Tony...ahhh" Steve moaned as he shut his eyes and clenched his fist on the brunettes hair. Tony had quickly wrapped his mouth around the alpha's cock and started bobbing his head, his hands on either side of Steve's legs. As he carefully sucked and licked at the large cock. The two moaned as pleasure started to rain over their bodies. Tony could feel himself get wet as he continued to suck on Steve's cock. It was monstrous..how could a small sickly Alpha like Steve have such an enormous cock, The whole thing just made him hornier. Steve was dizzy and panting., He couldn't believe it..Tony was actually blowing him. Sucking him. And oh that mouth was heaven. It was so warm and skillful..a sudden pain pinched at his heart at that.. knowing full well Tony was not a virgin like him..that other Alpha's had been with the beautiful omega, but he had no right to feel this way..Tony wasn't his, he should just be thankful that his friend was helping him out.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh...Tony" Steve threw his head back as Tony freed his cock with a loud slurpy pop. " Mind...if i ride you now?" Tony panted as he stared lustfully at a blushing Steve. The alpha just nodded as he watched the other take his soaked pants off. A trail of slick was already dripping from the Omega's hole. Shit did Tony really get horny for him? Steve thought as Tony carefully climb on top of him. Spreading his beautiful slender legs wide as he put both his hands on Steve's shoulders as the alpha sat. "You ever touched someone's ass before?" Tony mused as the other redden even more. "Wanna touch mine?" He teased as he wrapped his arms around the trembling alpha. Steve bit his lips as he carefully placed his hands on either side of the omega's cheeks and squeezed tight. Wow! It was so soft.. he carefully moved the other hand lower and started to feel with his index finger the wetness of Tony's ass. Tony moaned as he felt Steve press his finger inside of him. "Oh yes...just like that<br/>
..like that..." he continued to moan as he closed his eyes, letting Steve kiss and lick his neck clumsily. The Alpha continued to finger him as he instructed how to before he moaned for him to stop. Steve got confused first until he saw Tony smile and place his beautiful red lips on his. The two kissed a bit sloppily as Tony slowly descended himself on Steve's cock. "Mmhmff" Tony gasp as he felt his hole stretch wider for the other's cock. "Ahh...it's so big..nnngghhhnn...ahhh..." Tony panted as Steve just stared at him lustfully and continued to kiss and lick his neck. Once he felt Steve's dick was all inside of him he carefully slid up arching his back while doing so before slamming back down earning both of them a moan. He continued to do this till his pace had quicken. Bobbing up and down on the small alpha. "Ahhh...T-Tony you feel so...so....hhhaaa-" Steve quickly took his inhaler from his pocket and breathed, Tony gently massaged his chest as he continued to ride him. " Y-you okay?" Tony frowned as he slammed his ass on the other's dick, Steve smiled at the beautiful omega who was so concern for him even when they were fucking. "Im...ahhh..ahhh...shit!" Steve cursed as he came inside the omega, Biting his lips hard as he tried not to bite on the bond gland that was on the others neck. He knew he wasn't going to last long..not with all this new sensation, it was usually just him and his hand and that never went really well. Tony squirmed as he felt Steve's cock swell on the base and start to fill him up. So warm Tony thought as he felt the cock's veins pulse inside of him..god it was so hot..he took Steve's dazed face and kissed him, biting him and licking him until he felt his own cum burst between them. Steve stared wide eyed at how erotic the omega looked covered in his own cum panting while still being knotted. </p><p> </p><p>Once the two had gotten off on their sexual high Steve repositioned himself and Tony as they lay down on the bench. The two of them facing each other as they lay there. "Rut came in finally..huh?.... perfect timing for my arrival then" Tony winked. "Thank you Tony" Steve breathed as he gave a shy smile at the brunette, Tony responded with a warm smile "hey...no problem... Anytime..and i mean that" his smile getting wider and his eye's sparkled. He was so beautiful Steve thought, he wanted to be like this for ever, but he knew he couldn't..it was just too good to be true for an alpha like him, alpha's like him never got what they wanted..it was always like that..the world was cruel and unfair and he had seen it, Suffered it...only alpha's like bucky had it good...big, strong, healthy Alpha's...and here he was thinking he could have that...no...he knew he wasn't worth that much..and Tony was just a really good friend. Hell tony was one of the nicest people Steve had known..and why wouldn't he be..he was happy..he had everything, and he could have anyone.. that's right..anyone...anyone better than Steve. The small Alpha hid the frown that was building up as he felt his chest ache at the thought. He was stupid to think for a sec there could be a them.<br/>
"You're a great friend Tony.." Steve whispered as he felt his cock finally deflate inside the omega, yes his knots never lasted long. Tony blinked, for a moment there was something in his eyes the young blond couldn't read and then it was gone. "Anything for you Steve..come on we better get to the nurses office.." </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Once the two had gotten to the nurses office they were met with Natasha and a black eyed Clint. "Bruce?" Tony asked as Natasha continued to press a pack of ice on the left side of the beta's face. " I only wanted a taste" Clint defended. "By spitting at his Salad?" Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. " He wasn't shari–Tones?? Wh-why do you smell like Steve?" Clint sniffed, The blond and the brunette instantly blushed and Natasha couldn't help but smirk. "Steve here was having trouble with his rut..luckily i found him..helped him out..." the omega explained as he began to search for the nurse who was no where to be found. "I bet you did..." Natasha giggled as Tony tried to smack her shoulder, The giggling slowly died down though once she smelled the beta next to her. Clint shifted uncomfortably as Steve passed them to get to where Tony was standing in the Clinic. "S-so Steve's in rut right now...well you guys can wait there for a while...nurse just went out to get s-something." Clint smiled uncomfortably as the red head next to him narrowed her eyes. "Well...no hurry then..Steve, next to me" Tony patted the spot next to him on the bed. The other did as he said and immediately the omega wrapped his arms around him and burrowed his face on the tiny Alpha's neck. Steve just quivered as he felt his rut starting again. " Ah...Steve your barely there scent is starting to stink up this cramped space..." Clint whined as he shifted his legs again while Natasha tapped her boots unconsciously.</p><p>"You know what? We better go...clearly you two need to be here more than us" the red headed alpha offered as she urge the aroused beta to get up from his seat. Tony waved at the two with his arms still wrapped around Steve who tried to wave as well. Once the door had closed and the two were finally alone again Tony wasted no time in nipping the startled blond's neck. "Ahhnn..T-Tony.." Steve gasped as he closed his eyes at the brunette's tongue on his neck. "Sorry..you smell so good Steve...im so wet right now" the omega started to unzip the trembling alpha's pants when skinny hands stopped him. "It wouldn't be polite if the nurse saw us when she gets here...s-she might be on the other side now.." Steve explained to a frowning Tony. Just then they heard a loud thud on the other side of the wall. "I'll check it out.." Steve offered as Tony crossed his arms and and pouted. Steve smiled at that as he thought Tony looked so cute. He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. He peeked his head outside the door and his blue eyes widen instantly as he saw Natasha press Clint on the wall. Licking his neck, scenting him. Right then he saw Natasha narrowed her eye's at him.  She was daring him somehow..but why? He looked at Clint who was panting while the other sucked on his skin. "Sorry Steve...Alpha instinct's just kicked in..Clint smells so good aroused..." she smirk as Clint steadied his breathing. "I'm... I'm okay now...um..ah..thanks Nat.." Clint blushed as the red headed Alpha laughed. Steve just nodded and closed the door slowly. "Nice!"  Tony beamed from behind " holy shit!" Steve jolted as the Omega giggled "Nat loves to play with Clint if that's what your wondering.." Tony smiled as he pulled Steve closer to him. "I've notice she likes making him blush..."Steve smirked, a bit flush. "She's not the only one.."Tony mused as he stared at the other. Steve frowned at hearing that. " Not with Clint of course...with you i mean...i like seeing you go red... it's cute.." Tony whispered as he roamed his hands on Steve's chest. "Tony..." "OKAY YOU TWO BETTER FINISH THAT AT HOME... I'll give the two of you Heat notes to give to your teacher" the Nurse said as she stood in the doorway. The two jolted quickly and nodded at the nurse shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>The two had headed to Tony's home immediately since Tony's parents were probably not going to there. During the ride there the two had already played ( Tony sucking off a trembling Steve)  around in the limo that Tony had requested so they could have a little privacy. Once they had arrive Tony wasted no time in dragging Steve to his room and continuing what they had started there. The next few days went by like that..Tony would check constantly on Steve as he realized the alpha was still not telling him when his ruts happened. The alpha was still very shy around the omega even though they had done it many times by now. </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>The next week once Steve's rut had ended the two returned to school with Tony smelling like Steve. The alpha would glance at Tony ever so often with a small pride in his chest as fellow classmates sniffed and widen their eyes at the beautiful omega. There was something about everyone knowing that he and Tony had did it, That he had rutted with him. The most beautiful,  talented and smartest omega in school. </p><p>that afternoon after class he was starting to feel happy about the possibility of Tony wanting to be his Omega, maybe there was a possibility..they had felt so good together during his rut. He smile's once he See's the omega setting on the school lawn waiting for him with a book in his hand "how to build a robot for dummies" it read. Steve smiled at this as he knew Tony always loved to invent new things..but robot's..now that's a whole new one Steve hasn't seen him fiddle with before. Tony was perfect. Just perfect..a purr rumbled in his chest and he took his inhaler again. Just as he was making his way to the brunette though he stopped as a few alpha's stood to where Tony was sitting, the omega looked up a bit annoyed that they where blocking the sun. They looked like they were trying to start a conversation with him..one of them even looked like he was going to set next to Tony, Steve felt his face heat up and his fist clench. He knew he was no match with three alpha's who looked absolutely healthy as hell but still the sight of them going near Tony was making him react. MINE! his inner alpha roared, It sounded small and weak though he sigh. Tony smiled that winning smile he had with the alpha's. And the three went bright red and stammered right away. Steve just shook his head and walked faster to get to Tony. "What was that about?" Steve asked as he sat next to the omega. "I just told them that i was thirsty for some root bear and I'd swear I'd kissed whoever got me one" Tony smirked as he got a canned root bear out from his bag and opened it. Steve smiled a bit disturbed though "would you actually kiss them if they did though..." Tony just smirked at him while standing up. "That's why were going...i am a man of my words after all...so come on...before they actually hand me one" Steve nodded and stood up as well, wanting to get away from there quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony! Hey..fancy seeing you here.." a handsome blond smiled as they walked. "Justin.. we're in school...we always see each other here" Tony pointed. Steve stiffen, he was in the presence of one of the most wealthiest and popular Alpha's in campus. Justin Hammer was just as rich, just as smart and just as popular as Tony. The two would be a perfect match if Steve thought about it. Just then he felt his inner alpha roar again and he had to suppress it. He gulped and stood his ground when Justin glanced at him. "Well...i haven't really seen you in school the past few days...so...wai-woohhh...Tony you smell...have you been.." Justin stared at the omega trying to register what he was smelling. "I was helping Steve here with his rut" Tony smiled warmly as he leaned into the smaller alpha wrapping his arms around the thin frame, Batting his eyelashes innocently at the bigger one. Justin continued to smiled at that "well... isn't that nice...you really are a sweetheart aren't you..always helping out those less fortunate than us..." Steve could feel his stomach do a flip and his chest tremble..the words had stung "well... tell ya what...how bout with your heat i help you out? You deserve a lil break from helping others out" Justin continued as he pinched the Omega's pink cheeks and winked before turning and leaving. Asshole Steve thought, Tony nudged him getting his attention. " I am not sharing my heat with him.." Tony said as he let go of the other. "Sorry bout that...Justin's dad and mine are real good friends and business partners...i use to share some of my heats with him but uhhh...i would of rather eaten my balls out..i wish i could of transfered to this school sooner so i could've met you sooner.." Tony inhaled as he intertwined his fingers with Steve. "I heard he transfered school because of you..." Steve whispered. "More like our dad's transfered him..." Tony rolled his eyes and Steve awkwardly smiled at him. "He's really handsome...you two look good together..." " okay, eww...i would never want to be 'together' with him... side's..your cuter.." Tony smiled at him with his perfectly pink cheeks and white smile. Steve inhaled sharply, Tony was always saying all this sweet things to him but he was never really sure if it was just Tony being Tony or Tony actually liking him like he likes him. He has seen the omega be sweet and flirtatious towards others so he really couldn't tell if what the omega was doing really was special, And what that Justin guy had said earlier really hit him hard. And the thought of the two sharing Tony's heat was making his blood boil. "W-would you share a heat with him again?" The words blurted out before he could stop himself. Tony stared at him and he swore he felt his sweat drop.<br/>
"Well...since i have you hear i was hoping you would share my heats with me from now on..."the omega beamed, and Steve could swear his heart would explode. "I told you I'm never sharing my heats with him...again...i mean since I've already helped you with your rut...which was such a pleasant experience if i do say so myself... it's just fair you'd help me with my heat as well.." the omega was now standing in front of him with beautiful hopeful eyes. with that Steve nodded and answered a "yes" his pitch higher than usual. The omega smiled and tugged him forward, continuing their walk home.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Two weeks had gone by and Steve and Tony had gotten even closer after the rut and the little talk. the omega would usually curl up on the tiny alpha's side, with Steve placing his arm around him as their friends laugh and talk. Sometimes they were with Steve's group of friends which now consisted of Sharon, Sam and Scott... Tony had realized that they all began with S's which he wanted to ask Steve about..and other times they were with Tony's group. But either way they were always together. Snuggling next to each other. This time however was a bit more intimate. Tony was sat on Steve's lap as Bruce and Clint invited them for ice cream in their favorite parlor. The four were eating and discussing when Nat had spotted them. The place was jam packed and there were only four chairs. The red head shrugged and turn to leave when Tony stopped her and climbed on Steve's lap, gesturing her to set on his chair. The red head beamed as Steve had a hard on as he felt Tony's ass on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>The two stayed that way with Tony not minding Steve's dick poking him as he had other more important matters to attend to, eat ice cream. One of the things the blond new the omega was a sucker for. The poor alpha had to jerk himself off in the restroom. Tony could be such a tease sometimes but Steve didn't mind. He would never mind...and maybe one day.. (BOOM!) The restroom door slammed opened and stopped Steve from his train of thought, "did you see Stark in there? Damn...that is one hot omega.. wouldn't mind giving him some of my pup's" a rough voice said, two Alpha's Steve sniffed as he scowled at what the alpha had just said. He quickly wiped his hands that had some of his semen and prayed to God the two wouldn't smell him. "Yeah... I'd fuck that ass hard...cum real good inside him...or better yet on that pretty lil face his got.." another voice laughed. Steve could feel his face heat up and his scowl deepen. They had no right to be talking about Tony like that, just as he was about to open his stall the other one's voiced stopped him " i don't know why he'd waste his time on that piece of trash Rogers...fucking guy doesn't even have any meat on him let alone a cock that he can suck on.." the rougher voiced said. " Would probably die before we graduate..heard his got a lot of medical conditions...heck Stark's just probably feeling sorry for it..i heard him and that Hammer guy use to get it on..."the other voice burped as alcohol filled the air. "I heard they still do!" Steve froze at that, his heart racing..there had been times Tony would disappear and couldn't be reached. And he never asked why because he didn't think he had the right to know...but the omega never smelled like Justin..he knew it wouldn't happen..Tony had said so..but still the thought made Steve tremble, "that Rogers is just a parasite..just sucking off the omega..for money and that ass..i mean what the fuck has he even got to offer..fucking lucky..come on i gotta get home soon..pop's gonna yell at me again" as the two left the restroom Steve just stood there in silence..they were right..Tony never really needed him. He was a pathetic useless Alpha who needed his inhaler just to even breath. He didn't deserve Tony..he had absolutely nothing to offer him. "Steve?" Tony's voice called out. Steve snapped out of his thoughts and opened the stall door. the omega smiled but then frowned. "What's wrong? Is your stomach okay? I know you have allergies but...God i hope you didn't eat-" Steve clenched his jaw. He didn't want this. He didn't want Tony to constantly worry about him. To give his all to him when he couldn't give anything back. " I'm sorry Tony..i..i have to go..." the omega could smell irritation in the air, Tony was stunned..he had never smelled irritation directed towards him and not especially from Steve. "Is it because i ignored your boner back there?  I'm sorry..i was just playi-" "no... it's not that Tony...im sorry..i just...have to go.." and with that the small alpha left leaving a confused and sad Tony.</p><p> </p><p>The weekend had past and the omega couldn't reach him. Tony had called him numerous times but he wouldn't answer them. Locking himself in his room and not answering the door for anyone. He was depressed, he knew..he always knew, he didn't deserve Tony and yet he let himself go that far...he could never give Tony anything..with his poor health and body it would be so hard for him to get work once they graduated. What could he give to the most wonderful omega in the world? He stuffed his face with his pillow and lay down on his bed. His mother had knocked on his door peeking her head in to see him suffocating on a pillow. She sighed and went in, "Tony called again...he sounded really...off.." his mother said softly as she took the pillow from him. Steve just blinked and stared at the ceiling. "Okay...i have had enough of this...now... what's gotten in to you...Tony is the first person to ever come here and make you smile since Bucky and Sam and your shoving him away...why is that?" "It's nothing..mom.." Steve whined. "Nothin?? Look at yourself Steve Rogers! You're even Skinner than usual..and you have not gone out of your room since Friday!" His mom scowled. " You know how broken Tony's voice sounded last night when he called? He said he needed you.." "he doesn't need me mom...i...i need him..."Steve said as he sat up on his bed placing his hand's on his head. "And what's so bad about that?" His mom asked as she placed her hand on his back. "We all need someone Stevie...even Tony.." she smiled softly. "He needs a strong Alpha ma.."Steve's mother could hear the crack of his voice, her heart aching at how sad her son sounded. "I...i can't give Tony anything..not..not with me practically dying every day..i could never give him enough..he deserves so much" a tear ran down his face as he tried to steady his breathing. His mother pulled him gently and hugged him. "Sweety..you are enough. You are all Tony ever needs.."his mother whispered as she placed a kiss on his head. "Would he have called 20 times just to get in touch with you? He had even stopped on the front door hoping it was you who opened it...he even asked me not to tell you instead since you wouldn't answer any of his calls..sounds to me your just afraid of getting hurt...but you don't even realize who your actually hurting now.." Steve's eye's widen at his mother's words. He had hurt Tony. He had hurt the one single most important person in his life. "I...i don't know what i could ever give him ma...i-" he began but was cut off as she placed a finger on His lips, "trust me when i say this Steve..as an Omega myself..i KNOW he needs you...and the only thing he ever wants you to give him is your time, your love...and yourself" she winked at him. He gaped at his own mother's words. he got up and kissed her before running to the phone and dialing Tony's house number. The phone rang and a British voice answered "hey Jarvis...is Tony around?" Steve asked the Stark butler. "I am sorry sir but...master Tony isn't available at the moment" the British butler answered. Steve nodded and said thank you before placing the phone back in its place. "Don't worry boy... you'll see him tomorrow" Steve heard his father say as he read the newspaper next to him. Steve smiled hopefully, yeah there was tomorrow. </p><p>              --------------------------------------</p><p>Tomorrow came and no Tony, Steve frowned as he searched for the omega in the hallway. He wasn't in his locker which was right next to Bruce who was taking out his books. "Hey...Bruce..."he waved as he got nearer. "Hey...Steve.."Bruce waved back as he placed his books in his bag. "You ...um...seen Tony?" The small blond asked as Bruce closed his bag. "No...i Haven't seen him...probably late..you know him sometimes.." Bruce shrugged as he smiled, Steve nodded and  the two headed for their classes. </p><p>But it had been two hours now and still no Tony, Steve was starting to worry now. His mind racing..'what if Tony didn't want to see him again, after the way he treated him he couldn't blame him. The omega could afford to go to a new school.' Steve was already starting to panic but tried to calm himself down. The teacher was handing out test papers at the front "and please you are in highschool now...learn to write an essay correctly... I'm talking to you Lang!" The teacher narrowed his eyes at the said student who ducked his head low on his desk. Just then there was a knock on the door and the teacher had placed the rest of the papers on his desk before opening it. Steve hoped it was Tony but instead it was the school nurse, the two adults talked a bit before the teacher turned to ask. "Does anyone know what section Justin Hammer's in?" Steve furrowed his brows at the name before Sam answered the teacher that he was in Mr.Stanes Class. "Why is the nurse looking for him?" Sam asked "is he in trouble?" Clint beamed. The teacher sigh at them but answered anyway. "No...but Mr. Stark has started his heat and his father has asked for us to let Justin Hammer be the one to take care of him." He turned to talk to the nurse when Steve stood up clumsily. "NO! " The small alpha barked from his seat. Everyone froze at the sudden outburst from the usually quite teen. "Excuse me?" The teacher scowled in irritation at the interruption. "I...ah..." he started "Tony wouldn't want Hammer to take care of him.." he trailed..cheeks hot as a frying pan. " Now, now Rogers..his father has requested that Hammer be the best..besides who else would be–" "i would! Me!" Steve walked towards them while everyone else kept quiet, Clint giggled and was rewarded with a slapped on the back of his head by Sam who also got slapped by Natasha. "Um...listen Rogers..." the teacher began. "No! Tony needs me! Not Justin Hammer...me! He needs me!" He said as he darted out the door. the teacher shouted and tried to catch him but was tackled by Sharon and Sam. "RUN STEVE RUN!" And the tiny alpha ran as his skinny legs could carry him. Gasping and panting as he reached the Stark mansion which was a 25 minute run from their school. Once he was able to breath again he rang the bell to see Jarvis the butler greet him. "Wh-where's..... gasp...T-Tony?" He coughed as he tried to breath with his inhaler (he had already collapse two times during the run). "He is upstairs Master Rogers..." the butler simply said as he ushered him in. Once inside he quickly ran up to the Omega's room where he slowly opened the door.</p><p>He frozed in mid step once he realized that Tony might not want to see him. but decided to go through with it anyway, he pushed himself to peek in and once he did he swore his eye's would pop out. There in the king sized bed in the middle of the luxurious bright room was a naked Tony Stark, sweating and panting, his beautiful chest slowly rising up and down, displaying perfectly erect pink nipples while his cheeks were red as a tomato. His beautiful pink cock hard as a rock as it twitched when he jerked. The vibrator inside him jabbing his wet hole that had now soaked up the white covers. The small Alpha swallowed hard as he tried to steady himself at the erotic sight and smell. </p><p>He slowly closed the door behind him and locked it as he stared into lust filled eyes. And right then and there he knew. He knew exactly what Tony needed or better yet, who Tony needed. The omega swallowed before opening his perfectly pink lips.           "Steve....i...need you..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who got the forest gump reference with Sam yelling Run Steve Run XD...i just had to..it seemd so perfect! Please share with me your thoughts! Encouragements are really appreciated..makes me post new chapters faster! I promise the more kudos and comments the faster I'll update! Im actually worling on the third one now! Love to hear from you guys XoXo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heat is a pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one will be a little short..and lil note this Jarvis is the AI jarvis..except he ain't AI here..i just love Paul Betanny!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony tossed around in his large white bed, his hair a mess and his eyes droopy. His heat cycle was already starting and he cursed himself for being so unlucky. He had planned to have Steve help him with his heat but that plan went out the drain when he'd realized the small alpha was probably dealing with something important. He had tried to get in touch a couple of times but to no avail as the alpha seemed to stay as far away from the phone as possible. He had already felt his heat begin to draw near last night. </p><p>TEN HOURS EARLIER</p><p>He was laying on the large comfy sofa on the spacious living room with nothing but boredom on his mind when all of a sudden he felt the lower part of his body burst into flame. instinctively curling like a fetus,  Tony gripped his stomach as he closed his eyes shut. He begun to roll around hating his body, Just then the phone rang, he was literally right next to it but shouted for his butler to answer it instead. Jarvis, a British blond quickly walked into the room and picked up the ringing phone that was now annoying his young Master " Master Rogers" he answered. Tony was unaware of what the butler was actually saying now since his whole focus was on his body. The butler quickly glanced down to see a sweating Tony trembling next to his waist. "I'm terribly sorry sir...but master Stark is... unavailable at the moment" he trailed as he felt the young Master's hand clutch at his uniform. Quickly the butler said he's goodbyes and put the phone down.</p><p> </p><p>Before Tony knew it, his ever ready butler had carried him up to his room and placed him on his warm comfy bed. Quickly taking off his shirt and giving him some 'heat' suppressants to help him get through the night. He smiled warmly at his loyal alpha butler who always knew what to do and always somehow knew how to control himself, Giving him a small thank you as he drifted off to sleep. Once the alpha butler was certain that the young master was fast asleep he stepped out and quickly closed the door, turning around with a quick pace as he walked into his quarters with a bloody nose.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Tony's heat started to break out again. He whined as he felt his mother soothingly rub circles on his back, Jarvis had popped in with some herbal tea to help him feel better, the young master gently thanked his Butler ( ignoring the cotton balls in his butler's nose that seemed to have a red tint) the butler quickly walked away excusing himself to go to his quarters for a tiny bit. Tony's mother just shook her head as she rolled her eye's "your father's at the office, he said he's already called your school and asked them to bring Justin over" she smiled warmly as she took the half empty teacup from Tony's hands. The young omega frowned hearing the alpha's name. "Justin? Again? Ewww nooo...I've already share two of my heats with him.."Tony groaned into one of his fluffy pillows that smelled of lavender. "Justin is a wonderful alpha–" his mother begun before he cut her off "except in bed...the guy is terrible mom...he doesn't even know how to knot me right" Tony whined as he felt his mother pull him from his pillows. "Well..." his mother started with a small laugh " maybe in the future we could find you another alpha to take care of you during your heats...but for now.. you'll have to make due dear" his mother said as she kissed his sweaty forehead. Tony groaned as he slammed his head on the pillows again while his mother slowly stood up and went out of the room, closing the doors behind her. He inwardly cursed as his hand tried to open the second drawer to his left and pulled out his red and gold vibrator.<br/>
At least he would try and actually enjoy this heat before the guy got here.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>The brunette had been absolutely overjoyed when he saw Steve come into his room instead of the obnoxious alpha Justin. Once he saw it was Steve at the door, a wide sultry grin spread on his handsome face. The omega teasingly pulled out the vibrator out of him revealing to the alpha in front of him his slicked up pink hole. The alpha swallowed as he stepped closer to the seductive omega. "Please Steve..i want you to put your cock in me...knot me,  fill me up...till your seeds leaks out of me..." Tony whispered with the sweetest omega voice Steve had ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha quickly unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants before throwing it on the floor, pressing into the mattress as he leaned in to kiss the feverish omega, Tony moaned into the kiss. Biting and sucking at the alpha's tongue as he shifted their positions on the bed. He pressed a hand on the alpha's thin chest and gently pushed him down the bed, Laying with his back on the bed and his front facing Tony. The omega crawled up on the blond and straddled the alpha's face.</p><p> </p><p>"You want my hole little alpha? Lick me so good till i cum all over you?"<br/>
The omega asked with a lust filled moan as he hovered his ass above the skinny alpha's face. Steve stared with hungry eyes at the gaping hole pouring out slick. nodding, before gently placing his hands on Tony's hips and gripping them. Tony hissed as he felt boney fingers cling to him. Moaning when he felt the alphas tongue poke at his hole, lapping up the slick running down his face like a thirsty dog in the middle of summer. Tony shivered in delight as he gripped the back of his golden headboard for balance, his knees going weak and turning into jell-O. The alpha was amazing in bed, he always knew what Tony wanted and always did his best to pleasure the omega unlike most alpha's who only cared about their pleasure, not bothering to ask if their Omega's were okay. Steve was absolutely wonderful. The alpha didn't even know how freaking great he was..always acting shy and unsure that the omega just wanted to ravish him to no end.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the house, on the first floor Jarvis was busy cleaning and tidying up the entrance hall when the door bell rang. The blond butler stopped in his movements and quickly opened the door.</p><p>"Hey there Jarv's" a smiling Justin was waiting outside the door. "Is Tony ready yet? He in the bedroom?" He asked as he stepped inside. The butler' face fell into a frown before answering the young Master that Master Tony was indeed in the bedroom...but was apparently busy at the moment. "Oh I'm sure he is... don't worry..Howard called me to take care of the little angel" the alpha said as he walked over to the stairs. "I'm sorry sir...but Master Tony wont be needing your help this time" the Butler cut him off as he went up a couple of stairs to block the young alpha. Justin's brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance before he pushed the butler to the side, running up the staircase as fast as he could. Walking with a fast pace to get to the Omega's room. Once there he could hear noises coming from the inside. "Jarvis... where's the key to Tony's room?" Knowing full well it was lock. The butler inhaled knowing not to anger the young alpha Master. Even though Justin was not his Master...he knew well enough that upsetting the young alpha would upset Master Howard as well. He took a key from his pocket and dangled it in front of the blond.</p><p> </p><p>"Open it"</p><p> </p><p>And as told he opened the huge white doors to reveal a sweaty and panting Tony moaning on top of a gasping Steve. Riding like wild animals in a sea of pillows and blankets. The alpha's face heated up as he stared at the moaning omega who hadn't notice his presence. The alpha felt insulted and rejected at seeing such a weak and puny alpha get chosen by Tony over him to share his heat with. He snarled as he turned around and walked in an even faster pace than earlier, hands trembling as he made his way down. "Fine! If he wants that scrawny alpha...he can have that scrawny alpha.." the butler followed behind with worry on his features. </p><p>---------------------------------</p><p>In the middle of a board meeting Howard gruffed as he answered the phone his assistant gave to him. With a strict alpha voice he answered in irritation, before his eye's snapped up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this took a bit longer to post.. honestly i thought i had it all figured out but suddenly i had a change of heart...but now im conflicted, so now im going to ask for a bit of help from you guys... suggestions please...should Steve and Tony confess their love for eachother right away? Or should they both hide it till college when they finally see eachother again... Steve will be very different when college comes...so let me hear your thoughts...should they say it or hide it???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not an update! Just the cover image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is actually the cover of you and me...i made this a long time ago long before i actually posted the story or even wrote it...just a lil thing I'd like to share with you guys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakfast with the Starks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New chapter say whaahhh????</p><p>New chapter finally right?? Sorry for the longggg wait...and this would of been posted a few hours sooner if my internet hadn’t crashed last night, i had to fix it and took all morning...this was hard work just trying to post this chapter..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve Rogers had a lazy smile plastered on his tired but happy face as he cradled the beautiful omega with his scrawny arms against his bony chest. Closing his eyes he inhaled the scent of the air in the room that was now filled with love and contentment that was radiating off from the omega. </p><p>He had spent two days knotting Tony as best as his frail body could let him, happy that he was able to satisfy the smiling brunette laying on top of him right now and was currently nuzzling his nose closer against the blond’s neck inhaling Steve’s scent as well. And just as the two were finally about to dose off for the fourth time again a knock on the door was heard before it creaked opened to reveal a beautiful brunette woman peeking in. </p><p>“Mom!” Tony jumped as he tried to stand up only to be tugged back in place as he forgot Steve’s cock was still knotted inside him. The sudden action sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine making him moan out embarrassingly while Steve stared red faced at the omega’s mother giggling through the door. “M-mom..what are you doing here? I taught you and dad were at L.A for a business meeting?” Tony mumbled a bit as he chew on his lip, cheeks a bit tinted. “Yes..well...we’re here now and hopefully tomorrow your heat has lessen so maybe you and your...” she trailed as he glanced at Steve with a soft smile “..guess..can join us! Your father really wants to meet him” The omega mother smiles as she glances at the tiny alpha before closing the door again. </p><p>Tony groaned as he fell on top of the blond making the small alpha cough a bit as he forgot how heavy he was compared to the other. “Sorry...” Tony frowned as he gently rubbed Steve’s chest while giving small kisses on his neck. “It’s alright...I don’t mind..” Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around the brunette who glanced at him with a deeper frown. “No...i mean with my parents..especially with my dad...Someone must of told him that your here instead of the son of his business partner...you can leave now if you want to...” Tony trailed before glancing down between them, “well...maybe not now now...” he mused as he moved his hips for emphasis making Steve groan in delight before chuckling and kissing the omega’s head. “ and i say i don’t mind...i mean..I didn’t really think I’d see the day they’d want to talk to a nobody like me...” Steve admitted, he was nervous since he had never actually met Tony’s parents before since they were always away on long trips somewhere Steve couldn’t even dream of so now seeing the omega’s mom who had just asked him yo join them for breakfast tomorrow...it was a rather big deal for him. </p><p> </p><p>“ your not a nobody Steve..” Tony sigh as he stared with big brown eyes at the tiny alpha. “Yes i am Tony...but really i don’t mind meeting them tomorrow..i just never thought i would...especially with this situation” he said with a sly grin before bucking his hips making Tony moan and giggly with him. Yeah he’d do anything for this omega, Anything would be worth it.</p><p>——————————————————-</p><p>Even awkwardly sitting in the middle of a Italian marbled breakfast table outside on the huge Stark mansion’s terrace with the omega’s wealthy parents sitting across from him. The table had a variety of fruits, breads, cheese, eggs and even sausages. Steve gulped as he settled in drinking a glass of orange juice as he glanced at the older alpha staring at him while cutting into his sausage. The older omega smiling wearily as her eyes dart from Steve to Tony while biting into her toast, Tony on the other hand was busy stuffing himself as he needed a lot of replenishment due to his heat. Putting a few slices of bread and sausages on Steve’s place when he noticed the blond alpha’s plate still empty. </p><p>After a few silent bites between the four. the older alpha had finally decided on clearing his throat as he tried getting their attention. Steve immediately snapping his head at the other alpha’s direction, showing as much respect as he could. “So...what’s your name boy?” Howard asked with a grunt as he took in Steve’s physical features. “My names Steven Rogers Sir...” the blond said with his head held high, trying not to show that he was trembling. “It’s nice to meet you Steven..i’m Tony’s mother, my names Maria and this is Howard..” she said as she gestured to her husband before sipping her tea. “I’m sorry if we haven’t met sooner...me and Howard are awfully busy and aren’t always around the house much” she finished as she too another sip of her tea. “Rogers... huh...don’t think I’ve heard any businesses with that last name around here..” Howard huffed as he got a piece of toast and stuck it in his mouth. “No Sir...uh..my dad once trained in the army..now he runs a shop at-“ “oh dad come on! Do you really have to be so rude?!” Tony said as he leaned on the table staring daggers at his dad who cocked an eye at him. “Tony...Alpha’s are talking...if there’s anyone being rude here it might as well be you...now, come on eat your oranges..their good for you” he gestured to the fruit in his son’s plate, Tony made an annoyed face at that but obeyed anyway. </p><p>After staring at his son take a few bites Howard directed his attention to the tiny alpha again, “so...I’ll just ask right away...why are you here instead of Justin Hammer?” Howard finally asked with a stern stare. Making Steve sit up straight at hearing the other teen alpha’s name, Tony groaning in the background as he munched on a piece of toast. “I...thought that Tony would be more comfortable during his heat if i were to help him instead..sir..” Steve finished without looking away from the older alpha who raised a brow at him. “Oh...did you now? And in what way did you think Tony actually liked his heat being spent with you over an alpha like Justin? Hmm?” Howard asked as he eyed the boy. Steve merely sat up straighter with his head held higher as he honestly answered “well, i did knot him up real good this morning before we walked out of his room..We had to wait twenty minutes before Tony could actually walk properly out the door..” Tony spat his orange juice as his cheeks grew bright red, big brown eyes staring in horror at the small alpha’s blunt answer towards his father. his mother merely giggling as she stood to take her white napkins and started cleaning up the younger omgea. Howard to say the least was a bit flustered himself as he didn’t expect the scrawny alpha to say such a thing like that in front of him. </p><p>Steve himself was more shocked than any of them, he hadn’t expected to answer one of the wealthiest and well known alpha’s in the world like that, especially when it was his son they were talking about. But there was something about hearing another alpha’s name being connected to Tony’s that made him snap. he knew he was short...small, sickly and skinny..no muscles at all in his body. But there was something about Tony that made him want to be an actual alpha, Tony had made him feel that way. Made him feel that he was more than capable of protecting him, loving him, taking care of him. Staring at the blushing omega who had just shared his heat with him and was staring at him at that very moment Steve got the courage to say what he truly felt about the older alpha’s son. “Sir...” Steve began as he looked with a serious expression at the omega’s father, Howard seemed a bit uncomfortable with the way he was staring intently. Blue eyes like blue flames making Howard tilt his head a little at the sudden change of confidence from the scrawny alpha. </p><p>Steve took a breath and continued “i know i may not look as much..I didn’t come from a family well known like Hammer..I don’t even look like a proper alpha..but Tony was the only one who never made me feel that way...i may not look enough to you but i am enough for Tony...” Steve breathed as he glanced at Tony who just stared even more red faced at him before continuing. “Tony made me feel better about myself when no other omega had even batted an eye at me..I couldn’t believe it at first when the most gorgeous, most amazing, most talented and most smartest omega at school had come to me and helped me out of my rut...it was like a dream...being finally able to knot..” (another sputter from Tony and his father at that) Steve wanted to stop but for some reason everything was spilling out of him. “The thing that i am trying to say is sir...that your son is an amazing omega who doesn’t look at status or wealth...he’s the type of omega who even though grew up in a fancy home surrounded with beautiful people like him..he is never shallow..in fact he is the most caring, most sweetest and most beautiful omega i have ever met..and an omega like that deserves to have an alpha who he wants to be with..” Steve finally finished as he felt his heart beat frantically inside his bony chest. Shit they were just talking about heat but all of a sudden Steve was somehow confessing his feelings for Tony with his entire family!</p><p>Steve took that few moments to breath as Howard eyed him, face like a mask as there were no emotions. “And do you think your the alpha my son wants to be with?” Howard asked with a serious tone. Steve didn’t hesitate as he right away answered “ it doesn’t matter what i think...what’s important is what Tony thinks...just because his an omega doesn’t mean he can’t think and decide for himself...omega’s are the most amazing people..more amazing than us alpha’s..if it weren’t for them we alpha’s wouldn’t be here tight now...they gave birth to us..take care of us...they can even tower above us if they wanted to...that’s why I’m saying Tony needs to be with someone he wants to be with..not with someone you want him to be with..” Steve finally finished, glancing a bit to see Tony and his mother have wide smiles and sparkling eyes at him. A deep flushed covered his cheeks as he glanced back in front of the other alpha at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Howard sat in silence as he stared at Steve with furrowed brows as he glanced at his omega’s before looking back at the other smaller alpha. “Tony...” he called out with a serious tone making Tony snap his head at his direction. “ out of all the things you’ve done...this...is one of the most smartest things you had ever done for this family! I didn’t know you had it in you! But my Gods! My son is as clever as his old man!” Howards smiled brightly as he clapped his hands at his confused son. “My son the ever loving, devoted and caring omega who fell in love not by looks, not by glamorous but by heart with the small, poor and frail alpha...its the epitome of being an omega! You’ll be in the cover of every magazine! And me! Us! The wonderful family that is willing to take in the scrawny alpha and give him a better life! THAT IS PERFECT!” Howard beamed as he was already taking out his cellphone and dialing up some numbers. “What? Wait dad!!! What the-“ Tony motioned to stand as his brown eyes went wide, Steve by his side standing up quickly to slam his hands down at the table making Tony glance at him. “Sir..with all due respect that’s not what i meant...i...I was just saying your son sh-should be with an alpha he wa-wants to b-be with...”he stuttered as he felt his heart thump faster inside his chest. He didn’t want Tony to be stuck with him like that if Tony didn’t feel the way he felt about him. “Well do you son?” Howard asked as he held his phone against his ear. Tony snapped his head back at him with a small ‘what?’ Earning him a gruff from Howard. “ i mean do you want to be with him? Your scrawny alpha” he said with an impatient look as his wife came behind him and placed her hands oh his shoulders, staring at Tony expectantly as she smiled. Tony stilled for a while as he looked at his parents before looking at Steve who froze as well. Looking more nervous as he watched Tony intently, Tony could only blink as he said ‘yes’ turning to his father. “I want to be with him...my scrawny alpha...” he said with a smile at the end before turning back to look at Steve who’s eyes widen quickly as he fell on his knees and leaned on Tony’s chair. “A-are you sure? “ Steve asked amazed at what he had just heard which made Tony chuckle as he said another yes, staring lovingly at the tiny alpha who most likely was having trouble breathing properly now. </p><p>Howard beamed at them as he held his wife’s hand on his shoulder before talking with his friend at Hammer Corp. Tony smiled as he quickly took out Steve’s inhaler once he noticed the blond start to breath rapidly. “Okay...okay calm down...maybe we should get back to my room...i still have a lil heat coming up within a few seconds and I’d really like my alpha to come help me with that...” Tony whispered mischievously as he winked at Steve who took a few hits from his inhaler before grinning like a stupid fool at Tony. </p><p>“how did they take it dear? Not too happy I’m guessing...” Maria asked as she glanced down at her husband after he had hang up the phone and placed it in his pocket.</p><p>“Yes...they didn’t take it too well but they’ll get over it someday...i feel this Steve fellow could do wonders for us and our lil Tony...might be a bit skinny but nothing a good hard work and proper training in the military cant help...” Howard hummed making his wife Maria frown in confusion “military? I don’t think that’s such a good idea dear...” she scold. “No it will do wonders for that boy...can’t have him being sick and tiny forever now can we? In fact i know a good doctor who specializes in helping small alpha’s like him...” </p><p> </p><p>“oh...which doctor dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Abraham Erskine of coarse”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this outcome?? Did you expect Howard to react like that???<br/>I’d love to hear honestly your comments Is what keeps me motivated to write faster.. thank you for all those who kept telling me to update this fic and for telling this is your fave since this is my first work here❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pillow talk and chit chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve felt like he was in floating cloud nine as Tony bounced himself on top of the blond alpha’s Cock, Both moaning as Steve’s dick hit the omega’s prostate. “Oh fuck Steve..i think I’m gonna c-cum..” Tony moaned as he arched his back and trembled at the wonderful feeling of getting fucked by his alpha. “Fu-fuck Tony...I’m gonna knot you so good..”Steve slurred as he felt his head get dizzy from the brunette riding him nonstop, scrawny hips bucking up frantically as he tried fuck the omega the best as he could. They had already done it twice after the little chi chat they had with Tony’s parents. He hadn’t expected the older Alpha to have that kind of reaction towards him. Even offering him to stay with them but Steve had declined and said it wouldn’t be appropriate, But then how appropriate could he be when he was knotting deep inside their son right now. With a hoarse groan Steve came spilling all his seed inside the mewling omega. Cock swelling for the fifth time that day. </p><p> </p><p>Tony soon followed after as he felt himself being stretched so wide and being filled with warm milk from the panting alpha below him. With a satisfied grin Tony moaned out the skinny alpha’s name as he spurted out his cum all over the both of them. “Fuck Tony...you look so hot..” Steve groaned as he stared lustfully at his omega. Cock throbbing and squirting out his milk inside the grinning omega. “You don’t look half bad yourself..” Tony panted with a sexy wink. Steve could only groan in response as he let his head rest on the soft pillows surrounding them. “I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow and show off that your my alpha..” Tony smiled as he laid his head gently on top of the blond’s chest. Nuzzling his nose as he did, Steve could only frown in confusion at the omega’s words. If there was anyone who would be showing off their boyfriend, it should be him..not the other way around. With a heavy sigh Steve lifted his head a bit to glance at the omega. “What do you mean show off? There’s really nothing to show off about me Tony...” Steve said with a tired look making the brunette roll his eyes at him. “Believe me Steve...if the entire school knew how good of a knotter you are..they’d all be lining up just to get a few good fucks from you..” </p><p>Steve’s face turned bright red at the omega’s comment making the other laugh at the adorable reaction. “I really am so lucky to have you Steve..” Tony breathed as he leaned closer to the alpha. Giving him a quick kiss before moaning at Steve’s dick filling him up again. </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>When the two had returned to school Sam and the rest of Steve’s crew had on a smug face as they saw their lil boy strolling around the campus with The beautiful omega around his arms. Tony’s crew started whistling and clapping when they had spotted the two walking towards them. “I knew you two would end up together!” Clint yelled while Nat smirked at the two. Bruce whistling at them making Steve blush as all the attention. Justin had given him the stink eye when they had passed him. Tony merely ignoring the other alpha as he wrapped his arms around his alpha’s thin waist. “Don’t mind him...he wont be bothering us...dad made sure” Tony whispered with a wink. Steve could only nod as he tried to ignore the other alpha as well. </p><p>“My boy Steve!” Sam yelled out as he and Scott walked to where the two and Tony’s squad were now sitting. “Mind if we join you?” Sharon asked as she smiled warmly at the rest of the crew. Bruce smiling back at her as he bit into his sandwich. “Please by all means..were family now” Sharon beamed at that and slid right next to him, Scott and Sam following after her. Steve and Tony both beamed as well as they saw all their friends sitting together with them. It felt like a dream as they both leaned against each other. Smiling and snickering while Sam and Bruce kept teasing them, Clint stealing a bit of Bruce’s grapes while Nat was busy discussing something with Sharon and Scott. Yup it was absolutely perfect. </p><p>Steve couldn’t think anything better happening to him than this until Sam glanced at him and told him he had news. Tony immediately seeming interested as well as he leaned in closer to Steve’s friend. “When you were busy getting it on with Tony Stark over here, Bucky had called me telling he’d be visiting us on winter break” Sam said with a grin as he slurped on his apple juice. Steve immediately grinned at hearing one of this, BUCKY was gonna come and visit them! He couldn’t wait to see the other again. Tony smiling curiously at him “who’s Bucky?” Tony asked with a wiggled on his eyebrows. “Steve’s best friend in the whole world! They’re practically joined in the hips...if Bucky hadn’t lift for Europe you’d see them walking side by side like they were actually dating...it’s gross really..” Sam joked and laughed when Steve had thrown a fry at him. Tony grinned at that. “Best friend huh? I can’t wait to meet him!” Tony admitted as he smiled. Steve smiling at him as well “and I cant wait to introduce you to him...your gonna love him Tony...i just know it!” Steve promised as he leaned close to press a kiss on the smiling omega. “I’m sure i will...” Tony smiled as he kissed back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone still with this? ;) what do you think is gonna happen with Bucky coming??</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im really nervous in posting this here since this is my first...please share me your thoughts.. i would really like to hear from you! So i can continue and update as soon as possible. please leave a kodus as well...thank you! XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>